


невольник собственного эгоизма

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [4]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Герои так просто не умирают, и он, как один из них, будет жить еще очень и очень долго. Долго и, возможно, счастливо.





	невольник собственного эгоизма

Головокружение в этот момент не было явлением неожиданным или удивительным, все было взаимосвязано и логично объяснено. Им же самим. Оно пошло либо от слишком большого волнения, либо от страха глупой смерти, которая могла настигнуть его в тот момент. О, терра Амазония с ее дождями, сколько нехороших воспоминаний она оставила с собой, особенно одно маленькое, и, казалось бы, совсем незначительное на фоне с произошедшими после этого событиями – ту долю секунды, которую стрела Рэйвисс летела ему в лоб, Эрроу не забудет никогда.

Совершенно простое явление во время перестрелки – кого-то едва не убили. Но из-за Аса и его непонятных проигрышей, которые больше напоминали какую-то игру, нежели что-то настоящее, самомнение о себе росло, и когда его зажали в тиски, а Рэйвисс выпустила стрелу, Эрроу вдруг понял, что слишком сильно зазнался. Сейчас его за это убьют. Первый закон сражений на Атмосе – не гордись, и он глупо забыл о нем, подумав, что ему, сыну предыдущего лидера «Штормовых Ястребов», все по плечу. В какие-то моменты ему казалось, что Ас тоже зазнавался, а потому проигрывал, но уверенность в этом быстро уничтожали два факта: командующий никогда не бахвалился своими победами, и он разнес эскадрилью «Стражей Рекса» в пух и прах за пару секунд, хотя те были старше и опытней его, Эрроу, команды.

Одна маленькая секунда, и его жизнь могла бы оборваться. Если бы так и случилось, то Рэйвисс получила бы множество почестей, Циклония смогла бы захватить Атмос, и вообще произошло бы очень и очень много ужасных вещей, о которых лучше не думать. И, главное, Эрроу бы умер. Умер! Он не хотел казаться сам себе самовлюбленным эгоистом, но ему не хотелось бы умирать, это как-то... неправильно что-ли. Он же хороший парень. Хорошие парни не умирают. В этом и проблема.

Его не мучают кошмары после этого события, но она мысль не дает ему покоя – это та ужасное юркое осознание, что на первом месте у него стоит собственная жизнь, а не свобода Атмоса, как было надо. Он небесный рыцарь, герой, совсем не тот человек, который беспокоится о себе в первую очередь, это его правила. А выходит так, что он вовсе не такой хороший герой, как думает, и это тревожило его, ведь это все неправильно и совершенно не по-рыцарски.

Когда Эрроу рассказал об этом Сторку – единственному, кому бы он вообще доверился в этом вопросе, пилот лишь посмеялся и похлопал его по плечу, сказав, что это абсолютно нормально. На первом месте у него тоже своя жизнь, потом «Кондор», а потом вся эскадрилья. Эрроу даже не обиделся, в самом деле, все давно об этом знали, Сторк ежечасно говорил о том, что если найдет место работы поспокойней, то сбежит. Но вся эта правда сводилась к шуткам и смеху, и в итоге никто не обращал на эти высказывания внимания. Ну конечно, они же от Сторка. А не от Эрроу.

\- Нет ничего необычного в боязни умереть, если ты заботишься о себе, то сможешь позаботиться и о других, - Сторк сонно потер глаза, потому что шел уже второй час ночи, а Эрроу все не спалось. – Хотя, знаешь, я думаю, что такие люди, как Ас, уже давно перестали волноваться за себя, попросту выполняя свою работу. Может и ты до такого дойдешь. А может и нет.

Сторк подмигнул Эрроу, а мальчишка понял, что под «дойдешь» он имел в виду «доживешь». Небесные рыцари редко праздновали тридцатый день рождения, ни у кого из них практически не было семьи, потому что никто не хотел оставлять жен с детьми одних. За мужей не волновались – они, как правило, служили в той же эскадре. После предательства Аса и поступления в ряды альянса свежей крови выживаемость рыцарей снизилась до двадцати двух лет, а виной всему был один из немногих «ветеранов» - Ас. И все тот же Ас был виной тому, что Эрроу все еще жив.

Хм... В этом был какой-то глубокий смысл. Осталось только понять его.

\- Вали спать, а то я тебе снотворного вколю, - отмахнулся Сторк.

С ним вообще не стоило шутить на такие темы, на Мербии было полно ядовитых растений, у которых были самые разнообразные свойства, а потому эта шутка была вовсе и не шуткой. Эрроу громко фыркнул и сделал вид, что не поверил, но на всякий случай ушел – рано ему еще от рук своей эскадры погибать, это, конечно, отчасти семейная традиция, но нет, еще не время.

Эрроу с сомнением глянул на карикатуру на Асу и почесал подбородок. Интересно, рисовала ли Рэйвисс такие же картинки после того неудачного-но-почти-удачного выстрела? Злился ли Ас после всех поражений, которые случались непонятным магическим способом? Как реагировала на это Циклонис?.. Но, впрочем, какое ему вообще до этого дело? Он выжил. Он жив. И собирается жить дальше. А то, что думают о нем противники – это не так важно, в самом деле. Герои так просто не умирают, и он, как один из них, будет жить еще очень и очень долго.

Долго и, возможно, счастливо.


End file.
